In the distance fading
by SheenaRogers
Summary: "Tengo mucho que decir y no sé cómo hacerlo. No tenía intención de echarte. Tampoco debí decir todas las cosas que dije. Durante tanto tiempo, desde que ella se fue, he tenido tan solo su recuerdo. Y no... No me di cuenta de que tenía algo real". No podía dejarse nada sin decir. Y tenía que ser ahora. Drabble.


**Un pequeño drabble de Samurai Flamenco. Inspirado después de ver el episodio 20 y este fanart: hero-royal + .tumblr + .com + /post/79541051962/im-sorry-please-come-back-this-post (la política de FF me impide poner el link completo).  
**

**Disclaimer:** Samurai Flamenco y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Manglobe. El fanart pertenece a su autor original. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

El sol jugaba a pintar de tonos dorados el agua, con los últimos rayos del atardecer reflejados en la superficie, esparciendo la luz que teñía de tonos anaranjados toda la ribera del río. Las risas de los niños que jugaban llegaban hasta ellos lejanas y amortiguadas, así como el canto de los pájaros que ya marchaban a sus nidos antes de que cayera la noche. Un poco más alejados, dos hombres mayores habían clavado sus cañas en la hierba a la espera de que picase algún pez.

Goto Hidenori dio una calada a su cigarrillo, con la mirada fija en la otra orilla. Recogió las piernas y apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas, pensativo. Se negaba a girar la cabeza, aunque sabía que él estaba a su lado. Hazama había colocado las manos a ambos lados de sus costados y contemplaba el cielo con una media sonrisa. Su expresión era tranquila y relajada, la de alguien que está en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo. Por el contrario, Goto estaba más bien nervioso. No sabía por dónde empezar.

_Creo que una vez dijiste que la gente tiende a ser más honesta en el terraplén de un río. No sé si es verdad, pero tengo mucho que decir y no sé cómo hacerlo. No tenía intención de echarte. Tampoco debí decir todas las cosas que dije. Durante tanto tiempo, desde que ella se fue, he tenido tan solo su recuerdo. Y no... No me di cuenta de que tenía algo real. Cuando te fuiste al espacio, esperé por horas en el mismo lugar. _

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, agobiado. No estaba acostumbrado a discursos. Simplemente, no se le daban bien esas cosas. Y tampoco tenía ni idea de por qué estaba haciendo eso. Solo sabía, de alguna manera, que era muy, muy importante que se disculpara. No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejarse nada sin decir. Y tenía que ser ahora.

_Creía que lo que me mantenía a flote era ese recuerdo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fuiste tú. Lo que intento decir es que yo..._

Se vio obligado a interrumpirse. Hazama se había vuelto hacia él y, antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué hacía, descubrió que le había quitado el cigarro de entre los dedos. Le miraba sin decir una palabra, pero con una sonrisa que lo decía todo. Goto sonrió a su vez. Ese idiota todavía se preocupaba por él. Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo un momento y respiró hondo, mucho más relajado. Y cuando por fin quiso enfrentar directamente la mirada de su amigo, descubrió que ya no estaba. Alarmado, se giró hacia ambos lados, pero era como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Entonces, un destello de luz le dio en los ojos, lo que le obligó a colocarse la mano sobre la frente para protegerse. Y lo vio. En la orilla opuesta, la figura de Hazama se difuminaba en el horizonte mientras las últimas luces del día desaparecían hundiéndose en las aguas del río.

_No... No, no, ¡no! ¡NO!_

Se levantó con tanta prisa que, en su precipitación, se tropezó, cayendo unos metros por el terraplén. Quedó tendido sobre la hierba, casi a las orillas del río, con los ojos clavados en donde se encontraba Hazama y el brazo extendido en un inútil intento de alcanzarlo. La noche cayó sobre el paisaje vistiéndolo de sombras, y ya no volvió a verle.

/

Lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo, Goto volvió a la realidad. Como cada vez, se obligó a sí mismo a recodar que esa conversación nunca se había producido. ¿Estaba volviéndose loco, o es que nunca había estado cuerdo?

La última vez que había visto a Hazama, le había dicho esas cosas horribles. Pero no hubo tiempo para disculpas. Él ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. Goto le había buscado incansablemente, hasta el último aliento, con todos los recursos de que disponía. Hasta que, al final había dado con la dolorosa verdad: jamás lo volvería a ver. De alguna manera, sabía que no se había marchado. Estaba seguro de que si siguiera en este mundo, él lo sabría. No era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. No era la primera persona que desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Pero sí era la que más significaba para él. Sí era la persona a la que más quería. Y nunca se lo había dicho.

Goto apoyó la espalda en la pared, sentado en el suelo. Pensó en ir por un cigarrillo, pero cambió de opinión. No había vuelto a fumar desde entonces. En lugar de eso, alcanzó el objeto que tenía junto a él. Era el casco de Hazama. Lo único que había conseguido encontrar en su búsqueda infructuosa y lo último que conservaba de él. Lo alzó con ambas manos hasta la altura de su frente y se quedó mirándolo. No pudo contenerse: apoyó la frente en el casco y se le escaparon las lágrimas. Ese casco era lo único que tenía para llorarle a su amigo, era casi como su tumba. El recuerdo del Samurai Flamenco, el héroe, permanecería para siempre en la memoria colectiva de toda la nación. Pero el recuerdo de Hazama Masayoshi, el muchacho, solo lo conservaba él, que había llegado a conocerle de verdad. Había llegado a quererle. Por eso nunca dejaría de buscarle, aunque fuera en sus recuerdos.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Creo que no es mi mejor trabajo y temo haber cometido un poco de OOC. Seguiré trabajando en esta pareja para mejorar.**

**¿Reviews? R&R plz! :)**


End file.
